In Our Dreams
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: Morgan Winters is a horrible witch running from a huge mistake when she runs into none other than our hero Angel, can he save her, when she puts the whole world to sleep?
1. Chapter 1

A new story spawened by my creative, ever twisting mind.

Authors note: Takes place during the sixth season of BtVS and second season of Angel. The Scoobies+Team Angel are caught in their dreams thanks to a bad witch.

Disclamier: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon and David Greewalt (Bless their twisted mines). But if they wanna lend me Angel for a while...

Morgon Winters ran. She ran until her legs felt weak and her veins pumped battery acid. And then she ran some more. She was running from her past. The wicth Enchantra followed close behind. Morgon, was some what of a fugutive. Hunted after for the misuse of magiks and the black arts. But, it wasn't her fault... exactly. She was just a horrible wicth. She tried hard to make her spells go right, she really did. They just didn't turn out the way she wanted. And then one lousy spell. One little thing gone wrong and she's being hunted after. So what if she accidently dissimated her whole village in a matter of seconds. It wasn't that big of a deal... was it?

With numerous books and bags in hand Morgon fell. Enchantra stood only a few meters away.

"There you are." She said smiling

"And here I go." Morgon replied, getting up and running.

She managed to get ahead in into the forest. But she knew she didn't have much time so she hid in the only place she could think of... the future.

"On this year of 1775 call upon the father of time. Spread forth your arms and hide me from the fate the befalls me in this age. Send me 225 years into the future. Send me to the twenty first century. Aid me in my time. I beg of you."

A white light surronded her. Before her opened a portal and having no where else to go, she stepped inside.

225 years 'later' Buffy Summers was on patrol. It was quiet out... too quiet in her opinion. Something wasn't right.

"Slow day." She muttered

Taking one last glance around the graveyard she turned to leave.

"I don't think Giles will be too upset about me leaving a bit early, and grabbing a burger."

As she began to walk she heard a footstep. She paused. There was another. Then silence. Buffy waited for a moment for continuing to walk. As she did she heard the footsteps getting closer. She imediatly turned around and round house kicked whoever\whatever was behind her.

"OWWW." Said a brittish voice "What was that for?"

Buffy exhailed. Annoyed.

"Why were you following me?" She demaneded.

"Me... following you?" Spike asked "You are completely off your bird."

Buffy turned to leave.

"Wait..." He said

She stoped.

"What?"

"Uh... I just thought you might need some help."

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Well. That's just like you Slayer. A fellow extends his help and you throw it back in his face."

Buffy was annoyed, not to mention hungry. So, she roundhouse kicked Spike back into a crypt and continued walking.

Angel sat in his office, feet proped up on his desk. Listening to the beautiful sounds of silence.

"3...2...1..." He counted down out loud.

"Ahhhh." screamed Cordillia's voice. She was having another vision.

Angel slid his feet off his desk and walked over to Cordillia who lay sprawled out on the floor.

"What is it? What'd you see?"

"I'm not sure..." She said "Apartment 147 in Glidsdale Apartments. Um... I can't tell you too much more."

Angel, grabbing his broad sword and heading towards the sewers told a tired Cordillia to take the night off. She agreed and left when he did.

The Glidsdale Apartments were in a run down neighboorhood. Angel knocked on 147 and didn't hear a reply.

"Nice job Cor." He muttered

Inside the apartment Angel heard a rusteling. He placed his ear on the door and listened harder. He heard a voice.

"Thy body that lies outside my door. May it be banished."

Angel's eyes widened.

"May it lie in this dimension never more."

Angel, having no were else to run. Opened the door and burst in, just as a portal opened right below the spot where he was standing.

"Close call." Said the voice "Now, you, here. Big mistake."

Angel looked up to find a skinny blond standing over him. Her hands were crackiling with energy.

"Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Morgon stood over a tall dark man who had just burst into her apartment. She had no idea who he was or what he wanted. She was scared as hell but she tried to remain as tough as she could. She was slowly loosing controll of the energy in her hands. She had to do something... quick.

"Hey... listen." said the man nervously "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't really imagine giving you the chance." She said hurling a ball of energy at him. He imediatly rolled out of the way.

"Cool." She said, finally looking at him.

Her eyes liked what she saw.

"Wait. I just wanna talk." He said

"Who the hell are you?" She asked

"I'm ... Uh... Angel." He stumbled

"Angel... really? Pretty..." She replied

He looked strangely familiar.

"I... I just wanna help."

"Help with what?"

His mouth opened and closed again.

"Um... Don't know exactly."

Morgon scoffed and hurled another bolt of energy at him. This one hit him.

"Score."

Angel imediatly threw off his coat which had burst into flames and stomped it out.

"Okay." He said getting annoyed

But the woman had already leaped at him, knocking him down and grabbing his sword. He tried to move out of the way but she cut him in the back, exposing his tattoo.

This was really getting on his nerves.

Now she knew!

"Angelus?" She asked

Angel looked a little taken back by this. 'How did she know?'

"Do I know you?" He asked

"Yes... well no. But I know of you. You were like so cool... what the hell happened?"

His jaw quivered.

"Excuse me?"

"Um... I meant that I was sorta a big fan, I mean even though you were evil and all. 'Cause you were pretty hot and stuff."

He blused a bit.

"Well I ..." He paused "Back to the point. My friend sees visions and she..."

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Uh... no."

"I used to ... well actually I used to be your stalker. I was completely obsessed with you. I even took the time to translate all these prophecies about you and the Slayers and stuff."

Angel looked a little freaked.

"I even stole your stuff. "

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver ring.

"Hey!" Angel yelled "That's mine."

"No dur." She replied

No dur is my talk for DUH!"

"How did you..." He asked

"I just said I stole it."

"Why?" He asked

"Because I was obsessed with you... still am. I just wonder... could I get a hug?"

"Yeah sure." he said opening his arms "Wait... I don't even know who the hell you are."

"Morgon Winters." She said "Now, about that hug."

Angel embraced her. She seemed all giddy now.

(What I wouldn't give for Angel to hug me!")

"So cool. I wanted to do that for years!"

She still held onto him.

"Okay." He said gently nudging her"That was nice."

She didn't move.

"LET GO!"

She did.

"Wait, I have a deal for you. If you let me help you, with whatever called me here. I'll give you another hug... and a kiss." He spoke to her as if she was a child.

She squealed with delight.

"Okay, so a deal!" She laughed

"Okay, so, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's a long story."

So the two settled down, Angel listening to Morgon. She slowly strayed away from the point, getting back to her obsession with Angel.

"I sometimes have this dream that you'll climb into my window late at night, and you just got done feeding and you feel all warm and stuff, then you'd kiss me and I'd take off your clothes and... you get the point."

Angel was offically freaked out. He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." He replied "Once again, for the seventeenth time back to the point."

"Sorry, I just really..." Her eyes widened in fear."Oh God, it's her!"

"Who Enchantra?"

"Yes, I have to go!" She began frantically grabbing books and potions and shoving them in bags. "She won't give up... I ... I have to go..."

She passed out. Angel caught her, grabbed his sword, her bags and climbed out of the window, only looking back once to noticed what Morgon had noticed, the walls were spiriling, opening up a portal. He climbed out of the window, with Morgon still in his arms. He slipped her into his car and drove off.


End file.
